Perfect
by Alexandria tenshi no shi
Summary: A song fic about Heero and his Perfection.This is my first song fic or in general Gundam Wing fic so please R+R.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I would like to make it clear that I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters and I am sorry to all Heero fans.  
  
~Alexandria  
  
Please R+R it is my first ever attempt at a Gundam Wing fic and a songfic at that. Thanx  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Perfect  
  
/Some times is never quite enough  
  
If you're flawless then you'll win my love  
  
Don't forget to win first place  
  
1 Don't forget to keep that smile on your face/  
  
Perfect that's me or at least its supposed to be me. The perfect soldier no emotions no ties always first, kind of a Perfect existence with none of those messy emotions to get in the way of it all. But did anyone ever ask me if that's what I wanted? No of course not because who wouldn't want to be perfect? To never have their heart broken…  
  
/Be a good boy  
  
Try a little harder  
  
You've got to measure up  
  
And make me prouder/  
  
I've been told as a complement I'm sure that it must be so wonderful being perfect great reflexes incredibly high pain tolerance. But all they do to me when they say that is make me mad. I feel like screaming at them at the top of my lungs… but that wouldn't be perfect now would it? Its hard being perfect you know never screwing up takes a lot out of a person sometimes I don't know how I do it. And how do you never get your heart broken?????  
  
/How long before you screw it up  
  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
  
With everything I do for you  
  
The least you can do is keep quiet/  
  
Quiet. Silent. That is all I am and all I will ever be never let the thoughts running through my head be known never let anybody inside my soul. It would only make my less perfect in their eyes to know I actually cant feel. Its sad really and I guess the fact that when I look at myself in the mirror and see something lacking makes me less then perfect. Isn't that an oxymoron if no emotions means your perfect but not being able to feel makes you not perfect what does that mean? I guess its all a choice. Too bad some of us weren't given that choice. And how does one avoid a broken heart?  
  
2 /Be a good girl  
  
You've gotta try a little harder  
  
That simply wasn't good enough  
  
To make us proud/  
  
I at one point hoped that maybe there was someone out there for me. Someone who could make me feel. I even thought I found them but no when I looked in the mirror I still found something lacking and I began to wonder just what I didn't have? What was is wrong with me? I once read no human is perfect (Damnnit there's that word again) but if I am does that mean that I'm the exception or that I'm simply not human? I know how to avoid a broken heart.  
  
  
  
/I'll live through you what I never was  
  
If you're the best then maybe so am I  
  
Compared to him, Compared to her  
  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
  
You'll make up for what I blew  
  
What's the problem…. Why are you crying/  
  
I almost wish I weren't human. At least then it would explain why I'm so eerily calm during a crisis or, how I only laugh during a bloody battle or, how the only time I'm even content is when I'm sitting in Wing's cockpit my fingers resting lightly on the self-destruct. Gods what's wrong with me? Why can't I feel? What did I see missing in my reflection? But I know what I saw and I know its true other wise I could feel. It must be so wonderful they say to be perfect (gods if I hear that word one more time…) to never feel the sting of a broken heart. But how does one avoid a broken heart….  
  
/Be a good boy  
  
Push a little further now  
  
That wasn't fast enough  
  
To make us happy  
  
We'll love you just the way you are if your perfect/  
  
I guess it is easy, to be per- that P word I mean no let downs. That is a pretty sweet deal no heartbreak no sadness no…. no… no anything. There's nothing being me isn't that easy when you have to watch those around you be happy fall in love get married and have kids eventually. And when people ask me how I manage to avoid getting my heart broken I just laugh and say You have to have something to get it broken. And what do I find lacking when I look in the mirror? It's so simple actually. If I can't feel I must be missing a soul. Guess it's not much fun being perfect. Look there's that word again I guess I never will escape it. Oh but I will you can't be perfect if your dead. *Boom*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok I know it isn't the best sorry but it is my first attempt ever so pls. R+R. 


End file.
